Gravity Falls season 3
by Marley53
Summary: This is just my take on what a season three would be like. Summers over but fall is just beginning. It will involve ships, monsters and fun at least it should be I mean we got rid of bill right? Right?
1. Chapter 1

Pacifica Northwest sat at her desk in her new house the last few days had been insane.

She had lost so much but at least dipper was safe unfortunately he was going home, summer was ending.

She had decided to confess to him her true feelings.

She wrote him a letter.

Her dad couldn't find out she had an image to uphold.

She glanced up at the clock, five minutes until the bus left.

She grabbed the letter shoved it into an envelope sealing it with a heart shaped sticker. Then she sprayed a small amount of perfume on it.

She ran out the house letter in hand.

She pushed past townsfolk sprinting for the bus.

She wasn't going to make it! she kicked off her heels and ran the feeling of wet mud oozing between her toes reminded her of the time she and dipper hung out (kind of).

There it was, she could see the bus stop she was going to make it.

No one was there, she glanced down the road to see townsfolk running alongside a bus.

Dippers bus, her heart broke she missed it her last opportunity.

The townsfolk stopped running and started coming back.

She looked down at her filthy dress her father would have a fit if he saw the condition her dress was in she couldn't be spotted so she hid behind a pine tree waiting for everyone to leave.

Oh Dipper. Pine trees would never be the same again.

Pacifica could hear the common folk approaching the sound of Soos crying almost breaking her into tears, but she stayed quiet.

Stanford or Stanley or whichever one it was sat down on the bench and ushered his brother away.

She could hear his every breath.

He sighed heavily then turned to face her, his eyes glowing yellow, how did he know she was there?

Wasn't bill gone?

She didn't have time for questions she started running towards the dinner.

A shrill cackle came from behind her.

"See you soon llama!"

She burst in an ran past Lazy Susan briefly saying something about a phone she ran to the landline, she had to call dipper.

But there was a problem, she didn't have dippers number, she was going to regret this.

She needed to contact Mabel which ment talking to her weirdo friends.

But this was for Dipper she remembered the absolute horror that filled her during Mabel's puppet performance, she had known something was off but she didn't act and she still regrets it, but if that little dorrito touches her Dippy again she will make him wish he never came to this dimension.

*Outside candys house*

Grenda opens the door,

"Eww," she says with disgust and then slams the door shut.

Pacifica can hear mumbling from behind the door.

"It's what Mabel would do...stop it... fine," the door reopens candy invites her in.

"Thanks..." Pacifica says sarcastically,

"Why are you here?" Grenda demands,

"Chill out, I just need Mabel's phone number."

"We don't just give out our best friends number to the likes of you." Grenda yells angrily.

Candy faces her and hands her pictures of boys soothing her before they continue.

Candy then whispers into grendas ear before pulling Pacifica into another room candy stares at her for a very uncomfortable amount of time before speaking in a very low tone she says

"Get out!" Candy kicks her out, in a whirl wind of confusion Pacifica ends up outside with a phone number in hand. She needed to act quickly.

If only she had her phone so she ran back to the dinner and input Mabel's number in.

Mabel picked up immediately,

"Hi!

This is Mabel!"

"Umm yea ok whatever, I just need Dippers phone number."

Giggling comes from the other end.

She quickly tells Pacifica dippers phone number before yelling,

"I ship it!" Really loudly down the line.

She couldn't call now she had a party to attend and she needed to get changed.

She hurried home, Bill couldn't cause to much trouble in one night.

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Dippers POV

"Hi mum hi dad!" Mabel exclaims, she flings herself onto their parents.

"What is this!," their mother jumps onto a table as waddles runs up to Mabel.

"You can't keep it!" Their father explains "Your mother is allergic."

"Wa.. waddles! you can't get rid of waddles," Mabel yells. Her fathers stares her in the eyes. "I hate you!" Mabel shouts she grabs waddles and runs into the forest. Tears welling in the corner of her eyes.

"I'll get her," Dipper sighs.

He ran through the forest following the path of destruction. What were they going to do? If only he had accepted Fords offer, wait what was he thinking Mabel needed him. Where was she?

Then his phone rang.

Pacifica's POV

Ok she did it. Pacifica waited anxiously by her phone one ring... two rings.. what was taking so long? Did dipper still hate her? Maybe she should forget the whole thing dipper was safe who cared about her anyways as long as her little dippy was safe. Her finger hovered over the hang up button.

"Hello, this is Dipper Pines."

"Umm hi," her face was so red she was really grateful he couldn't see her.

"Pacifica!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Yeah hey dipper, listen we need you back here."

"We just got home, what's wrong,"

"Bill isn't gone!"

"I'll be there as soon as possible, I'll have to call you back,"

"Bye Pacifica,"

"Bye." He was coming back.

Mabel's POV

How could dad say that? rustling came from below her she saw Dipper come through a bush.

"Mabel...Mabel."

"Up here,"

"Come down."

"Mabel's in sweater town right now," She watched dipper through a hole in her sweater. She turned around to face away from dipper, but then in her peripheral vision she saw waddles falling.

"Waddles!" But her hands were stuck. Dipper ran out and caught him. Thank god. She slid down the tree.

"I can't get rid of waddles."

"I know Mabel,"

"I'm just so confused, I don't know what to do,"

"On the bright side, something tells me you won't be getting rid of him anytime soon."

"What do you mean?"

"Bill is back!"

"What!"

"We need to go back as soon as possible."

"How do you know?"

"Pacifica told me, apparently he is still in Grunkle Stan's mind."

"I don't trust her, I'm not going anywhere."

"What about candy and Grenda?"

"You can see them again" He explained. But I had just got my old life back, mum and dad wouldn't even let them go they had school. Although Dipper never told their parents he turned down the apprenticeship but she needed dipper.

"Ok go tell mum and dad you are taking up the apprenticeship and you were just dropping me off."

"But Mabel we are a team, I need you,"

"I've only gotten in your way this summer and you know so much more about this your already so smart. But I am not, mum and dad would want me to remain at school."

"But.."

Take waddles, keep him safe." Tears started pouring down her cheeks "I love you."

"I love you to sis, I'll be back before you know it." Dipper ran back through the forest just in time to see the bus pulling away he ran after it and jumped on the back and climbed in the emergency exit waddles in hand. Then he was gone. Her knees were weak she collapsed on the side of the road in tears, she had been so selfish during the summer but now she was making up for it and she would make up for her other mistakes when he come back. A small voice I her head whispered to her. What if he doesn't come back? He will, he has to, he wouldn't leave me.


	3. Chapter 3

Pacifica's POV

She hovered over her phone waiting for dipper to call her back what if he didn't believe her? What if he was only saying that to get rid of her? But then it rang.

"Dipper!"

"Hey, I'm on a bus and I'm on my way."

"How long until you arrive? I'll meet you there."

"I'll just stay the night with Soos at the mystery shack."

"No! You don't understand bill is living there in your uncles mind."

"This is bad, Pacifica don't trust anyone don't talk to anyone bill could be manipulating anyone, can I crash with you?"

"Umm... sure..." OMG dippy was going to stay in her house.

"See you in forty minutes ok?"

"Alright," what was she saying her parents wouldn't let her have a boy over. She would just have to keep him a secret.

40 minutes later, dippers POV

Well that was quick he was back already. But it felt like an eternity he glanced around as he stepped off the bus no one else could no he was back yet. He had to know the current state of the town. As he slowly shuffled off the bus something hit him knocking the wind out of him.

"Pacifica!" There were tears in her eyes it hurt him to see her like this.

He held her in his embrace for a few minutes. Her face was so red it was adorable.

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know who I can trust anymore."

"It's ok you can trust me."

"I'm glad your safe,"

"Pacifica?" She looked up at him. "It's only been a few hours."

"You're a lot taller when I'm not in heels... let's go." She dragged him by the hand behind some trees. "We need to take the long way so we can avoid everyone."

"Ok, isn't that look out point?"

"Yeah it was blown up during the attack."

"Where are you living anyways?"

"Well... we are living in a small house in the forest."

"Is it the one with the broken truck out the front?"

"Yes, why?"

"Do your parents know about the secret room?"

"What?"

"I'll take that as a no."

"We will need to climb up that tree to get into my window."

"Who is this, the Pacifica I used to know would never do anything involving hard labour."

"Well the events of the last few days, changed me a bit."

"I like the change." Pacifica's face was so red. She helped me into her bedroom, it smelled like her. He ran his hands along the inside of her closet. Thank god it was still there. He slid the fake backing away and climbed down the narrow tunnel into the underground bunker.

"Coming?" I asked.

"Oh.. umm give me a moment... turn around creep!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry I didn't realise"

When I turned back around Pacifica was in a tshirt and a pair and shorts. She looked kinda hot.

"Let's go."

She followed behind me.

"What is this place?"

"The old owners were really paranoid there are multiple shelters in and under the house. Just in case"

"Wow!"

I was so sweaty. Could she tell?

The tunnel eventually opened into a huge room. There was a huge pile of food and other supplies. I walked though the room into a small one filled with more supplies.

"I'll just stay down here."

"Here it's kinda far," she handed me a walkie talkie, "We will have to decide what to do tomorrow."

"Why can't we use phones?"

"Umm it just fits with the atmosphere of the room."

"Ok see you," I waited for her to disappear up the tunnel. I should call Mabel.

No service. So I slowly climbed up the tunnel the false back was in place I could hear her parent in the room but it was to muffled to work out. I hear three sets of footsteps past the wall I was in they were gone. I moved the back off and climbed into her room.

It was so pink it hurt my eyes. I shouldn't spy but as I walked over to the window I notice something scrunched up in the bin. I unfolded it. It was a letter with my name on the front. Should I look? It was addressed to me. But maybe she could deliver it because of her parents. I'm so good at rationalising. I shoved it into my pocket and climbed out the window and up a tree still no service. I slid down the tree. I might just watch the mystery shack from a distance.

Mabel's POV

Why wasn't dipper responding to her messages. Mum and dad was annoyed they could get through to anyone in gravity falls.

*Hey thanks for reading, after this the chapters will be getting a lot darker thanks for reading I appreciate and criticism as this I see my first time writing fan fic*


	4. Chapter 4

Dippers POV

I snuck along the edge of the mystery shack roof. Planting myself next to Stan's window. They hadn't left yet, I couldn't let bill escape gravity falls. I could hear someone enter the room. Great uncle Ford! He didn't know. Where was Stan?

"Stan, where are you? Have you packed don't forget we are leaving tomorrow."

They can't leave not with bill inside Stan. For once I was stumped I could trust anyone, Mabel was gone. "Dipper, come out it fine." What! How did he know I was there, unless, ho could Great uncle ford be so foolish as to let bill enter his mind. "Damn it dipper I know you are there come out now there is no time for messing around." He has grasp of my uncle I need to help him. I didn't know what to do I could move this roof was extremely creaky. I felt a hand grab me. I had to put up a fight.

"Calm down dipper, why are you here?"

"Great uncle ford! You're ok." His eyes were normal.

"Of course I am what's wrong,"

"Bills back."

"What.. where is he?"

"In Stan,"

"Impossible I erased bill myself,"

A shrill voice came from downstairs,

"Oh Fordsy, pine tree. It's not that easy to get rid of me. Come downstairs now!"

Uncle ford and I exchanged a look he knew I was here. We slowly walked downstairs. Bill was definitely still in Stan's body he was lounging on the recliner. He didn't move. He was holding something but I could tell what it was. Apparently Great uncle ford could.

"Leave him alone," Ford said calmly. I moved ever so slightly so I could see what he was holding, I wish I hadn't he was holding knife to Stan's neck.

"Welcome back pine tree. It doesn't affect me if I kill him I can find a new vessel. Now put these on."

"Leave dipper out of this he is just a kid."

"Hey I'm a technically a teenager!"

"Not the time!"

"Pine tree may be small but he is just as smart as you, ok now put these on or face the consequences." He moved the knife ever so slightly nicking Stan's neck making blood start to trickle down his body. Ok the floor were two leashes ford had been designing earlier this summer. They are designed so that the person holding the leash has complete control over the thing in the leash.

"I'm sorry dipper."

"No!"

Ford puts it around his neck. Bill starts to cackle. He pulls on the leash shoving ford into a cage.

"What do you what!"

"Well thanks to your little tricks I now am in need of new minions."

I slowly walked over to the cage.

"I love you," he whispered. Ford spoke up.

"Bill please."

"Shut up Fordsy,"

"I will burn the journals just let the boy go."

"Well I suppose I can get a pine tree later." I watched ford throw all the journals into the fire.

"Run!" Ford yelled. So I ran and I kept running until I'd crossed the border into the next town. Then laughed at bill as he tried to follow only to get stuck. I waited until bill left before sneaking back to Pacifica's house.


	5. Chapter 5

There she was asleep in her bed so delicate. She wasn't safe she was on the wheel. "I'm sorry," I whispered into her ear. Her eye cracked open a little bit.

"Wha..." I put this potion I got from Fords office last week. I poured it down Pacifica's throat. Out cold. I put her into a basket with some of her possessions. I hoped she would forgive me. I carried her outside and down into the forest into a bunker. I'd been inspired by the authors bunker so I built my own and bill proofed it.

I need to get the others before bill he already had Ford, Stan and probably Soos. Mabel was already safe luckily. I will go and find Wendy and hopefully mcgucket. Unfortunately I will have to try to get Robbie and Gideon as well but there are only a few bedrooms because I planned to share with Mabel and then ford and Stan and Soos would get their own rooms. But this bunker now has a new purpose. I set up Pacifica in Soos' room. I still have a bed for Mabel it has some of her hoodies in it. I miss her so much. I put on one of her hoodies and jumped into bed and passed out.

Pacifica POV

Where was I? Panic started to consume me. What did dad do this time. Then I notice the smell in the air. Dipper! I crawled out of bed and tried to work out where I was. I put my hands out in front of me and felt my way around searching for a light switch. I felt the cool metal of a door handle. I slowly turned it there was light coming from a room at the end of the hall. I crept down I peered in it was dipper. He had fallen asleep reading. I didn't want to go back to the darkness of the other room although this room was on illuminated by a small candle that along with dippers presence made me feel comfortable. There were two beds in the room. There were names painted along the top, Dipper and Mabel. Poor dippy, he clearly missed his sister he was wearing her hoodie. A gut feeling told me he would be mad if I slept in Mabel's bed. So I quietly slipped into his bed and snuggled up against him. Why don't I just tell him how I feel? I freeze up as he moves around but now his arm is draped over my shoulders I can't leave now or I'll wake him up. But if he wakes up in the morning he will have some questions so either way it looks like I'll have to tell him.


	6. Chapter 6

When I wake up. I immediately notice Pacifica, she is lying down next to me in the bed. I slowly move around her and get out of bed and head to the kitchen. When Mabel and I left. I moved our old beds down here. I wanted to be prepared for anything. I cook breakfast for the two of us and make some sandwiches to take out with us. I return to my room. She is still asleep it's probably fine to get changed. I slowly take of Mabel's sweater and carefully fold it up and put it away. My shirt is covered in stains. So I take off my shirt and search for a new one I swear I had some extra. There it is.

"Seems I'm not the only one who has changed." I spun around so quickly Pacifica was lying down looking at me. "Since when did you have abs? Remember when that machine called you a cutie patootie." She was laughing at me I quickly put my shirt on. But her laugh sounded so sweet and her smile lit up the world.

"Breakfast?" She nods. After eating and getting changed I show her around.

"...and this is your room well at least it is for the moment,"

"But I like your room better,"

"I could probably get an inflatable mattress out," at least then I could keep an eye on her.

"Do you want to set up your stuff today I need to be really stealthy and you are still recovering from the potion."

And with that I left today I needed to find Wendy. As I snuck through town things seemed there wasn't an weirdness but there was a picture of everyone on the wheel on a wanted poster. How was I going to find Wendy. Do I smell nachos? That seem really familiar. I followed my nose being careful of everyone around me but the town was eerily quiet. Wendy I spotted her crouching behind a bush and a group of townsfolk run by including her brothers, poor Wendy. When the coast is clear. I sneak up behind Wendy or at least try to. I had the potion in had but she saw me coming. I explained I didn't want anyone knowing where my hideout was. But I could tell it was real Wendy. I was going to take her back but then she said something that made me stop in my tracks.

"What about Soos?" I'd assumed he was long gone but apparently he was being used as bait. Bill knew me to well. So we decided to try to save him even though we knew we were walking in on a trap it was a risk we had to take.

Wendy's POV

I can't believe dipper is back. Life the late few days has been hell we thought it was all over but bill had a robot body built for him and he killed the old mayor and taking his place. But now we need to save Soos. I hope Mabel's ok dipper hasn't mentioned he and I'm worried to ask.

"Dipper I'm sorry."

"What?" I smacked him over the head with a bat knocking him out cold. I give him a peck on the cheek. Bill had offered to let anyone on the wheel go if they brought in dipper, I'm so sorry dipper but it's survival of the fittest.


	7. Chapter 7

Mabel's POV

"Good morning Dipper!... oh right" it had been a week but I still forgot every morning. At school I was known to be odd but popular, people liked me. I thought life by myself would be easy but it's not people make fun of me. I'm just sad and I don't have the will to fight back. I didn't even have waddles. I hope he is ok. I still haven't been able to contact dipper. First Tyrone and now dipper. I have never felt so alone. Mum and dad and getting a divorce. I've tried writing letters but they always get returned back to me. The teachers noticed the change in my behaviour and set me up with a school councillor but I can't focus in class not while dipper is out there. I went back to Tyrone's grave today, I just felt so alone. But I'm continuing with life moving forwards in hope dipper will return. There is so much I want to make up to him. Will I even get a chance?


	8. Chapter 8

Dippers POV

Why would Wendy turn me in? I opened my eyes. I was in the bunker? Soos runs over to me and gives me a hug.

"I thought I'd never see you again dawg."

"Soos I need to get changed."

"Right," What happened?

"Wendy!"

"What's wrong dipper?" Wendy strolls into my room

"What did you do?"

"Dipper you're to valuable to lose, bill has been going to extraordinary lengths to get you"

"Why me?"

"I don't know he's trying to collect everyone on the zodiac."

"He has Stan and Ford!"

"I'm sorry, dipper."

"Wendy what do you mean?"

"Well ford is currently a slave he has been inventing suits so bill can have a physical form and Stan...I'm so sorry dipper."

I was in shock.

"Just don't do anything stupid dipper he is doing it to hurt you."

"I'm thinking if we kill bill it reverses everything he has done, which would bring back Grunkle Stan."

"Gideon's here as well he is sharing a room with mcgucket. Soos is is in the room with his name on it and I'm in Stan's room."

"Ok could I just have some time."

"Of course." I'm going to kill that triangle! And I'm going to make it hurt!


	9. Chapter 9

Pacifica's POV

Poor Dippy. I know he asked to be alone but I have an excuse to be there. I crept into the room and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault."

"I know how it feels."

"Really?"

"Kind of my parents died a very long time ago, they might seem still there but they aren't they are insane I can't describe the pain I went through everyday the people I called my parents are long dead." Why did I tell him that?

"It's almost the same with our parents."

He then held me in his embrace and started to cry and we just sat like that crying for a long time and a short time it felt like time had stopped. Dipper looks at me.

"I found the letter you wrote, I know I shouldn't have read it but I did." My heart stopped. "Me too," he likes me? I can't believe it.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Aren't we a little young?"

"Well I think after what we have been through we are mature enough."

"Ok... one condition." What am I doing?

"What is it."

"I don't want you to worry about me, I don't won't you to get hurt. Don't think you have to look after me. Ok?"

"You know I can't do that, but I'll try, if you let me get you training, so you will be able to hold your own."

"Ok." Then we hugged some more. I looked him in the eyes and he was looking at me.

"Hey dudes guess what?" Soos bursts in "oh sorry dudes I'll just reverse out beep bop beep bop." Dipper starts laughing.

"Ok you win Soos what do you want to tell us."

"We need a family meeting," when Soos leaves dipper just starts crying.

"It's ok dipper w..."

"Mason.. it's Mason"

"It's ok you will se your sister again and you will be mystery twins again."

"But I want to be mystery triplets again."

"Triplets?"

"Tyrone."

I took his hand and we walked out to the living area. This bunker really was genius it was hidden from humans and bill proof. We needed Robbie and ford then we take down bill and save Stan.

Dipper POV

"What's the surprise Soos?" We were all sitting in the living area and the was something that had a blanket over it in the middle.

"Look who I found!" We all look on in hope. He pulls off the blanket. It's just Robbie. The last person I need right now.

"Ok we can put you in with Gideon and mcgucket." I then walked out and went back to my room. The signal in town was back but we could sent out any signal or our whereabouts would be discovered it hurst getting all these messages from Mabel and not being able to respond. I notice Pacifica come into the room.

"Hey Dippy."

"What?"

"Mason, it's really nice but dipper is your gravity falls name ok while you're here you will be dipper, why don't we see if anything is on tv?" No one has let me near a tv for days and I think I'm about to find out why. Pacifica already passed out. Bill appears on the screen except he isn't himself he looks human but it's definitely bill.

"Hey pine tree, I know your out there and I also know you can't leave gravity falls, you're drawn here and you can't leave at least not for long. Just turn yourself in. One uncle down one to go better hurry." It then flashed to ford being electrocuted. "Also a quick reminder anyone who turns pine tree in gets a handsome reward." I've turned all the mirrors down here around because whenever I see myself I'm reminded of my triplets. I know it's driving Pacifica and Robbie crazy. But I know I'm physically shaking a accidentally woke Pacifica. I can feel her holding my arm.

"Calm down its what he wants."

Well I'm sick of pretending.


	10. Chapter 10

Mabel's POV

People alway thought I was dumb, it hurt but I moved on but how it's a roadblock. I want the pain to stop, but what if dipper is on his way home and I miss him. I don't go to school anymore, I don't have a family or a house anymore. I just spend my days waiting but the last flicker of hope inside of me is fading. I should just go to gravity falls. I'll be quick and quiet and just make sure he is ok. I'll have to wait for the next bus.

An hour Later

I got on the bus this is crazy.

"Where to?"

"Oh um.. g..gravity f..falls."

"Where is that?"

"What do you mean you live there?"

"Little girl please stop making up stories, where to?"

"Could I see a map?" I couldn't be it was gone. How? As if everything else leaving me wasn't enough now a whole town has left me. So now I stare at the knife in my hands it promises to take the pain away. Maybe I'll hold on one more day.

*Hi first thanks for reading. This chapter was a little dark it was inspired by my life and how rubbishy I feel but writing Is such a release. This isn't the end, well it is for Mabel at least it is for now.*


	11. Chapter 11

Dippers POV

"Move move move," bill had left for a few minutes it might be a trap but that's a risk we have to take.

"Guards secured,"

"Wendy grab Stan, Pacifica help Wendy and I'll assist Ford." We ran as quick as we could but bill arrived back sooner than expected.

"Robbie no!" Wendy yelled

"Wendy snap out of it,"

We ran down the street and into the forest. We made it.

"Wendy, would you mind sharing a room with Soos?"

"Not at all."

"Ford are you ok," He was safe finally.

"Yes dipper, you truly are an amazing person."

"Stan...if we kill bill will.."

"Yes, I'll try my best to help for now."

"Ok."

"Thank you dipper." Once he was rested we needed to find I way to people proof the shack. The journals had a really good security system but they were destroyed. They were destroyed for nothing. Maybe I should just turn myself in?

"Don't even think about." I turn around to Pacifica stand behind me.

"Wasn't even thi.."

"Don't lie to me when ever you have thoughts about giving up your eyebrows do this thing."

"I miss the first night we stayed here it was so quiet and now it's so busy."

"We need Mabel!"

"What?"

"The zodiac It's the only way to destroy bill we will need Mabel."

"Then let's go get Mabel."

"I can't."

"Why not."

"This is my world I can't leave for a moment literally. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but earlier this week when we rescued Gideon. Bill hit me will a laser beam which kinda messed with my atoms I can't leave the weirdness of this place is keeping me alive and Mabel trusts no one else anymore."

"Hey I finished building the extra room dude you can move in whenever you are ready Pacifica."

"Thanks Soos."

"I think we should give the room to mcgucket so he can invent and do his thing without scaring others."

"Okay."

"Tomorrow I'll find Mabel ok and I will protect her and get her here safely and you and Wendy get Robbie ok?"

"Okay." Hold on Mabel we are coming.


	12. Chapter 12

Pacifica POV

As I left gravity falls I could feel a force trying to pull me back in. But I pushed through we needed Mabel. According to dipper she should be at her house, Mabel! As l walked down the road a noticed a girl lying on the side of the road in a pool of blood.

"Mabel!" I ran over. It couldn't be, her wrists were slit. Tears start rolling down my face. What should I do? I lift her over my shoulder and start to carry her back to gravity falls. That was her home. It always was. Poor Dipper.

Dippers POV

Pacifica should be back by now what was taking her so long. Mabel no! It can't be I ran over to her, I lifted her off Pacifica's shoulders.

"I'm sorry Mabel," I carry her to her bed and tuck her in.

"Great uncle Ford!" I hear my uncle running down the hall.

"What is it dipper?"

"It's Mabel,"

"That's great, you got her back."

"No we were to late."

"I'm sorry."

I know what I had to do. Bill could bring her back, I needed to make a deal.


	13. Chapter 13

div style="font-size: 16px; caret-color: #454545; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Dippers POV/div  
div style="font-size: 16px; caret-color: #454545; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="font-size: 16px; caret-color: #454545; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I knew not to leave Mabel alone but I did it anyways and now I'm to blame for her fate. I splash some sleeping medicine into the vents. This was fault and it was my job to fix it./div  
div style="font-size: 16px; caret-color: #454545; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Bill!"/div  
div style="font-size: 16px; caret-color: #454545; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Why hello pine tree."/div  
div style="font-size: 16px; caret-color: #454545; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""We need to make a deal."/div  
div style="font-size: 16px; caret-color: #454545; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Go on,"/div  
div style="font-size: 16px; caret-color: #454545; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I will remake your portal and in return you need to bring Grunkle Stan and Mabel back to life."/div  
div style="font-size: 16px; caret-color: #454545; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Well then it's a deal." The last time I shook hand with bill went horribly wrong but this time I had a plan. If I evacuate everyone then bill and his buds can roam around in their prison. But for now I had a portal to construct./div 


End file.
